True Origions
by M. L. Zhang
Summary: Li was adopted & has no idea about his heritage. He doesn't know that he is supposed to help Sakura. What becomes of them? Can the Cards be Captured? R&R! 6 more reviews to be updated! Please review!
1. Prolouge-(Setting up the Past for the St...

I am back with another story, hehe!! I have never written a CCS fanfic before so please be kind and please review!!! ~_*  
  
*~*~* I DO NOT OWN CCS, CLAMP DOES. SO DON'T SUE ME. YOU WOULDN'T GET MUCH FROM ME ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
True Origions  
  
By: Mitsukai  
  
Chapter 1: Prolouge-(Setting up the Past for the Story)  
  
The year is 1567 and feudal Japan and China are rising, with the dawn of the Middle Ages of Asia. A High Magician named Clow Reed is ruling his vast empire known as China. The Great Wall is being built with fresh concret and army raids are common. Not only is Clow Reed the ruler of such a great country he also posesses great magical powers; powers that one day will cause great destruction unless controlled.  
  
To confine his power he created the Clow Cards with two magical beings to protect them from release. Each card possesses a certain power or environmental element and when released from the card can cause devastating damage. When the cards are released they are in the form of spirits and only a select few attain the power to sense their presence. He created Keroberos a lion type creature with gigantic white wings who would be the Guardian Beast of the Seal; he representes the sun or white magic. He also created Yue, an elfan like man with huge angel like white wings who would pass judgement on Judgement Day. Yue represents the moon or dark magic and he decides who will be the next master of the Clow Cards.  
  
To ensure the safety that these dangerous cards will stay confined Clow Reed created a special book to hold these cards in: the Clow Book. Keroberos would appear on the front of the book and a moon would be on the back for Yue. And only a chosen person would be able to open such a powerful book. The book would be sealed for centuries till one day the seal would be broken.  
  
Clow Reed had shoulder length dark blue hair and circular glasses that sat in front of his amber eyes. He wore traditional Chinese robes but in his own private time he would wear his Magician's robes. They would be floor length and would billow out when he walks down the corridors of his palace. They were usually made of silk and consisted of the colors gold and deep dark purple. Only the Emporor, his Empress, and the Hier to the throne had the previlage of wearing the color purple for it was a symbol of their social status.  
  
Clow Reed's Empress was Melian Wong Reed and they had three children; the oldest a son named Chon, the middle child a daughter named Lieng, and the youngest another son: Shang. Chon however died when he was 8 months old when he caught a cold and didn't have the strength yet to fight it off. So, following Chinese protocol the oldest son would become hier to the throne; Shang would one day rule China.  
  
There was one problem though he didn't want or had the skill of leadership to rule a country. Clow Reed died before the matter could be resolved; he had died trying to maintain order in a rowdy crowd and was stabbed by a farmer's pitchfork. There was no will left behind either so the Empress had the right to the throne and ascended to her authority.  
  
After Melian's coronation Shang ran away from his royal family and by doing so lost his social status and privilages. He was never heard from again and it was said that he felt that he had dishonored his family for not posessing more leadership qualities. A few years passed by and Lieng grew to become of age to marry and possible suiters came to visit her often, but her mother was in poor health and died in 1573. Her mother however left a will and it declared Lieng the official ruler, but she couldn't acend to the throne without an Emperor by her side.  
  
Six months later she married Syaoran Li, a nice 22 year old Chinese man. He had neatly combed brown hair and dark amber eyes and was one foot taller than Lieng. He was a nice and compasinate man and he loved his wife a lot. Not only was he nice and caring but he had a firm side to rule a country and no member of the court would dare go angainst his commands for fear of what he might do.  
  
Li and Lieng ran thier country well for two years then Lieng became pregnant. Nine months later they had a boy and they named him Yukito. While their child grew so did China, great palaces were built along with smaller homes for the poorer and marketplaces grew popular for exchangeing items.  
  
Sadly these happy times did not last and the peasants were starting a rebellion and the fall of royal China began. The royal family was split up in the confusion of fleeing from their burning palace, and half the family escaped to Beijing and the other half to Hong Kong.  
  
Yukito who was 12 years old when this was taking place was dragged by his mother to get safely out of the city but he ripped himself free of her grasp and stood still. He just stood there in the middle of caos and stared at his burning house with tears running down his face and he sweared to himself that he would never talk about what he saw even years from then for it was too tender a subject.  
  
For what he saw that his mother's eye's missed was his father trapped in the palace on the fifth floor with high dancing flames clawing at him and no where to escape. Yukito saw the paniced expression on his father's face, his determination to some how survive. Then his father was a vision no more for the flames jumped and attacked his father.  
  
Yukito and his mother were able to escape to Hong Kong and they lived there for the rest of their lives. The other civilians knew them to be the royal familie's survivers and respected them for at least surviving and they soon became part of the inner circle of the town.  
  
Lieng died in early April and left everything to Yukito. On her gravestone marker it read Her lies Lieng Queen of China she was a great Queen and most pf all the Best Mother b. 1573 d. 1616. A couple of years passed and Yukito married. They lived in the same estate that was given to Yukito and they lived a some what happy life.  
  
They kept thier royal lastname Syaoran so that all other's would recognize them to obtain "royal blood". Little did they know that in the future Syaoran would become a common name and that thier lineage would continue on into the 21st century.  
  
*NOTE:* The Royal family in my fanfic contain magical powers so that when the chosen Master of the Clow Cards is made known the present descedant can help out the Master. In powers and in knowledge.  
  
So readers please review! I know that it was a little boring, but this first chapter is needed to explain the rest of the story. It will get better later on! Trust Me! And if you don't believe me then you will just have to continue reading to find out! Thanks for reading and please review! ^-^ 


	2. Behind The Silence Lays A Tortured Soul

I'm back with a long awaited chapter to my first CCS fic. Sorry that I haven't updated this story sooner, but I wasn't sure where I was going with it. So here is the first chapter; enjoy and please review.  
  
**Note: Please read the prolouge first. You may be lost later on if you don't read the prolouge.  
  
ACTION/SPEAKING PUNCUATIONS  
  
*....* = Time Change or for sounds "....." = Speaking '.....' - thoughts  
  
I have written this fic with the Japanese names for the characters. Below I have written the name translations in case you aren't familiar with them:  
  
Sakura Kinomoto = Sakura Avalon -(Kero has stayed Kero, I didn't change his name)- Syaoran Li = Li Showron Tomoyo Daidoji = Madison Taylor Fujitaka Kinomoto = Aiden Avalon Nadesiko Kinomoto = Natasha Avalon Yukito Tsukishiro = Julian Star Touya Kinomoto = Tori Avalon Takashi Yamazaki = Zachary Tomoeda = Readington  
  
And I used some Japanese terms, in case you don't know what they mean they are listed below:  
  
Konnichiwa = hello -(afternoon)- Konbanwa = hello -(evening)- domo = thanks sayonara = goodbye owari = the end  
  
I DO NOT OWN CCS, OR YU YU HAKUSHO OR INU YASHA, SO DON'T SUE ME. YOU WOULDN'T GET MUCH ANYWAY!!!  
  
True Origions  
  
By: Mitsukai  
  
Chapter 1: Behind The Silence Lays a Tortured Soul  
  
It was a beautiful warm spring day; sunny with a refreshing cool breeze. Blooming trees were in full bloom and they filled the air with a sweet exotic fragrance. Tomoeda Japan had awakened from the sleepiness of dreary winter. With spring came the start of the second semester at Tomoeda Middle School.  
  
Students filed into the school building at 7:30 a.m. and into thier prospective classes. A slender girl about 5 ft. 3 in. with amber hair and eyes was talking to her friend as they entered their level 5 mathematics classroom.  
  
"So how does it feel to be in middle school, Sakura?" Tomoyo Daidoji asked as she placed her backpack on her desk. Tomoyo was slightly taller than her best friend Sakura and she has black hair and eyes and she has a passion for film making.  
  
"Great! Much better than elementary. I've got my own locker and I have different teachers for each of my subjects."  
  
"Yeah,...it sure will be different. I wonder how much work we'll be getting now."  
  
"That doesn't matter. I'm sure that you'll do just fine. And besides we'll be able to help each other with our homework. Look on the positive side of things, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Yeah,...okay. I'll try."  
  
"That's the spirit." Sakura placed her backpack on her desk and took out a pink plush covered notebook and a pen.  
  
"What are you doing Sakura?"  
  
"I'm going to write down the clow cards that I've captured. Just so I don't forget, and I like to keep a tab on things, ya know?" she said in a hushed whisper so no one except Tomoyo could hear.  
  
"And I have all your great captures on tape!" she laughed and smiled.  
  
The noise of a sliding door interrupted thier discussion and a Mr. Takanaka stood in the doorway. He walked in and closed the door behind himself and went to stand behind his desk. He appeard to be in his early thirties, tall with reddish hair, and he had a good eye for spotting students who weren't paying attention.  
  
"Settle down class." there was a lot of suffling as the students went back to their assigned seats. "Today I have the pleasure of introducing to you our new exchange student. He will be with us for a few months, so please be kind and help him get aquainted with the school. You can come in now." Mr. Takanaka waved his hand to point in the direction of the door.  
  
Slowly the door slid back and an 11 year old boy stood in view outlined by the doorway. He appeared to be 5 ft. 9 in. tall with amber hair and cold hazel eyes. The expression on his face was stern and his stride rigid as he walked up to the front of the classroom and stood to Mr. Takanaka's right.  
  
"Wow! Look how serious and stiff he looks." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura who sat to her left.  
  
"I know." Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off him; he looked so mean.  
  
"This is Syaoran Li and he is from Hong Kong, China. Everyone please be extra kind and help him find his classes. Introduce yourself to the class, Li."  
  
"I'm Syaoran Li, pleasure to meet you."  
  
The other students in the classroom just stared at him with blank faces. Li looked like the kind of person that you wouldn't want to upset.  
  
"Where to place you Li?" Mr. Takanaka looked around his classroom. There weren't too many empty seats, but he found one at last. "Will you please go sit behind Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura please stand up so Li knows who you are." he smiled and gestured with his hand to Li's new seat.  
  
Sakura stood up rather slowly and watched Li with interest as he walked up to his new seat, brushing roughly against Sakura. He took off his cap and placed it on his desk. He then took out a notebook and a pencil. He did all this with tight lips and intense eyes. He sat down and stared straight ahead, ready for lessons to begin.  
  
Sakura sat down and turned around in her seat to face Li. She smiled,"Hi Li! Welcome to Tomoeda, Japan! I'm Sakura Kinomoto, it's nice to meet you!" She placed her hand out for Li to shake it, but he ignored it. He just nodded his head and gave no reply except a small *hmph*.  
  
Sakura turned back around to face the blackboard. She gave Tomoyo a sideway's glance and a look that Tomoyo read as, "We'll talk later."  
  
"....Now for today's lesson; ALGEBRA!" Mr. Takanaka sounded excited and he was smiling. All the students however, groaned and lowered themselves in their desks.  
  
Six hours later the last annoying bell of the day rang; signifying the end of the school day. Students hurridly packed up their bags and were ready to flee the building of knowledge.  
  
"Li's one strange and mysterious guy." Tomoyo said to Sakura as they walked through the school's main doors towards freedom.  
  
"Yeah, he never speaks,....but you know what some people say?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"That the ones that are silent absorb the most knowledge."  
  
"I've heard of that, I just didn't think of applying it to Li." She smiled and they both giggled.  
  
They were walking down the sidewalk to Sakura's house. The sun was rolling in and out behind the clouds, creating shadows that disappeared and then came back. Tomoyo was going over to Sakura's house after school, her mother had to work so she had to go to somebody's house. She was going to show Sakura her video clip she made of Sakura's cature of the sword card. Which Tomoyo has repeatedly said that that's her best capture yet.  
  
Their nice walk ended when the sound of bicycle tires approaching from behind signaled the arrival of someone. 'That must be Touya!' Sakura said to herself.  
  
"What's up Squirt?" Touya's in the level 11. He's very smart and doesn't hate any of his subjects. He's tall, strong, has ebony black hair and onyx black eyes. He likes to tease his little sister, but he still loves her and keeps a protective watch over her.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that Touya!" She yelled at her older brother, he just smiled and Sakura clenched her fists.  
  
"Calm down you two! Do you ever give each other a break?" Another tall boy arrived on a bike and parked it next to Touya's. He was usually quite and excelled in school, he was also in level 11. He has light brown hair with bangs that fall into his cobalt blue eyes. He's very kind and nice to Sakura.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Yuki!" Sakura's eyes shined and she smiled up at Yuki.  
  
"Konnichiwa, everyone!" Yukito Tsukishiro was in a good mood today; he had a very good lunch. Asides from liking school, Yuki loves food!  
  
"Is Tomoyo coming over today?" Touya asked while leaning on the handlebars of his bike.  
  
"Yes, she's going to show me something on the computer."  
  
"Don't get so defensive, Squirt. I was just asking, because I'm cooking dinner tonight. And dad will be home late again. So now I'll make some more, Tomoyo you can stay for dinner if you like chicken chow mein."  
  
"Thanks Touya, and I do like chow mein."  
  
"Yuki your welcome to stay for dinner too."  
  
"Thanks. I will."  
  
"Come on Tomoyo, let's race back to the house. I wanna see that video!" She bent down and strapped on her blades.  
  
"That's not fair, you got blades on!" They took off down the sidewalk laughing; leaving Touya and Yuki behind.  
  
"Ow, I like this part!" Sakura said pointing at the computer screen moniter.  
  
"Yea! That's a good one. I like how you tricked the sword card with the illusion card. And you fought the card, and all the other cards all by yourself; no help needed!"  
  
"Yea,...all by myself."  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?"  
  
"I just wish that there was another cardcaptor out there. Another person to help me."  
  
"Kero helps you."  
  
"Yea, but that's different. He doesn't fight the card, he just gives me advice."  
  
"Didn't Kero once say that there was a descendant of Clow Reed that was suppose to help you?"  
  
"Yea, but the person never came. Maybe Kero was wrong."  
  
"Sakura, you never kno-..."  
  
Just then a loud voice echoed up the stairwell,"Sakura, time for dinner. Get down here.!" It was Touya, he hated yelling up the stairs for her to come down. He always teased that it gave him a sore throat, because he had to yell to loud for her to hear him.  
  
They were all sitting around the table, waiting for Touya to bring out the food when Mr. Kinomoto came in through the front door.  
  
"Konbanwa, everyone! Sorry I'm home late." He walked into the dining room and sat at the head of the table. "I was held up at work again."  
  
"That's ok, dad. And your just in time for dinner. Touya's cooking so it should be interesting."  
  
"What's new at the museum, Mr. Kinomoto?" Yuki asked.  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto works as an archeologist for Tomoeda's Natural Museum of History. He really loves his job, but more than that he loves his children more. His wife, and Touya and Sakura's mother died five years ago of cancer of the lungs; it was hereditary on her side of the family and unfortunately Nadesiko inherited the gene. Fujitaka still misses her terribly and although Touya's never told anyone he still talks to her occastionally. Touya has been gifted with the power to see ghosts or apparitions.  
  
"A new artifact was found and me and my team had to run some last minuet tests on it. Carbon radiology was the last test and it took awhile." He was taller than Touya, but not by much. He has light auburn hair and soft hazel eyes.  
  
Touya came out carrying a big platter of chow mein. He placed it in the center of the table and walked back out. He then came back in with a huge dish of sticky white rice. He placed it next to the chow mein.  
  
"Does anyone need a drink before we start?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"You can get your own drink, Squirt! Does anybody ELSE need a drink?"  
  
"No we're good." Everyone except Sakura said and Touya went and sat down next to Yuki.  
  
Sakura got up and went to the kitchen, she returned with a glass of coke. She set it next to her plate and sat down, Tomoyo sat next to her. They all prayed and ate a wonderful silent meal.  
  
"That was suprisingly good, Touya!" Sakura said to her older brother.  
  
"Domo. Did you ever doubt my cooking skills?"  
  
"Yes." She and Tomoyo laughed, Touya's eyes narrowed. Even Yuki stifled a laugh. Mr. Kinomoto expressed a very visible laugh.  
  
"Try to be nice to each other you two." their father said to them while still smiling.  
  
"Okay" Sakura said. 'I'll try.' she thought and she smiled at Touya.  
  
Sakura got up, scraped her plate, and put it in the sink; she did the same for Tomoyo. She then went to the refrigerater and grabbed three vanilla puddings and three spoons. She walked back into the dining room and nodded to Tomoyo. Tomoyo got up and stood next to Sakura.  
  
"We're going upstairs now! See ya!" they started to walk away.  
  
"Wait a minuet, get back here Sakura!" Touya's eyes were furrowed in suspicion. Sakura and Tomoyo turned around.  
  
"Yes, Touya?"  
  
"Where are you going with those puddings?"  
  
"Upstairs to my room."  
  
"You just had dinner and right away you want dessert?"  
  
"Yeah! I love pudding!" She thought of Kero getting hungrier upstairs.  
  
"But why do you have three puddings and three spoons?" He stared hard at Sakura.  
  
"We just really love pudding, that's all."  
  
"Are you hideing someone up there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why do you need three spoons?"  
  
"In case one falls on the floor." She then pulled Tomoyo and they rushed up the stairs.  
  
"That was quite an interrogation, Touya!" Yuki said to Touya with a smile. Touya sweat dropped.  
  
They ran into Sakura's bedroom and quickly closed the door behind them. A yellow stuffed toy like creature with a tail and wings appeared and started to fly around Sakura's head.  
  
"PUDDING! Pudding, pudding,...PUDDING! Gimme the pudding Sakura, ppplllleeeeaaaasssssseeeeeee!" the yellow creature begged.  
  
"Alright! Calm down, Kero!" she gave Kero a pudding and a spoon.  
  
"UUUUMMMM! Pudding!" he said savoring a spoonful.  
  
"There was a new kid at school today, Kero. He looked pretty arogant and solemn."  
  
"Yeah? What's the kid's name?"  
  
"Syaoran Li."  
  
"That name sounds familiar."  
  
"Really?! How would you know him?"  
  
"Is he from Hong Kong?"  
  
"Yeah!" she nodded furiously.  
  
"Ummmm." he thought intently. 'Could he be the one? Could he be the one that was sent to help Sakura? ....Could he be the descendant of Clow Reed,...the other Cardcaptor?' Kero thought.  
  
"What is it, Kero? Do you know something about him?" Tomoyo couldn't stand the silence of Kero's perplexed thinking.  
  
"Oh, nevermind. I'm sure it's nothing!...Can I have some more pudding Sakura?" He still looked thoughtful, but he tried to push that aside and instead show eagerness for pudding.  
  
"oh, Kero, for a Guardian Beast of the Seal of the Clow Cards, you sure do have a bottomless pit for a stomach!" Tomoyo teased Kero.  
  
"He... he... he..." Kero laughed and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
There was a sudden nock on the door. *knock* *knock*  
  
"Quick! Kero hide!" Kero flew to a nearby bookcase and sat on top of it. He posed as a stuffed animal and stayed extremely stiff.  
  
"Come in!" .....In walked Touya.  
  
"It's getting late. Tomoyo you should start heading home, tomorrow's school. I'll drive you home. Get ready and meet me downstairs."  
  
"Domo Touya. I'll be down in a minuet."  
  
Touya walked back to the door, but before he left he gave Kero a quick, hard, pierceing glance. Kero slightly twitched from staying still for so long. Touya then walked out and closed the door behind himself.  
  
"Whoa." Kero relaxed and wiped the sweat off his forehead."That was a close one."  
  
"Yeah, I think he's catching onto you, Kero." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.  
  
Touya's voice sounded up the stairs,"Hurry it up! I have to drive Yuki home as well!"  
  
"Coming!" Sakura yelled down just so Touya would shut up.  
  
Going home after school was a whole different story for Li. He went home to a lonely, empty four room apartment. Why? 'Cause he lives all by himself. He stays silent in school only because he has nothing to say, but behind his silence lays a tortured soul longing to know the truth.  
  
He was in his small kitchen making himself some dinner; his favorite: dim sum. He brought his meal into his living room which held a medium size comfy couch, a good sized coffee table, an oriental rug, and a 13" sony t.v. The room also held a small east facing window, that allowed a bright amount of sunshine to stream in at the right time of day.  
  
He went and sat down in the middle of his old, but comfortable couch and flipped on his t.v. He began to watch Yu Yu Hakusho. His favorite character is Yusuke Urameshi, because Li wished that he could fight as well as Yusuke can. And at least he had a mother that he some what knew; so what if she was wasted half the time. At least Yusuke knows who and what his mother is like.  
  
The show ended a half an hour later and Inu Yasha came on; he watched that show as well. Li didn't have to worry about doing his homework, because it was just his first day so his teacher's decided to let him adjust first.  
  
Li is from Hong Kong. Yes, he had parents, but they weren't his real parents; Li was adopted. This is something about his life that so far none of his school peers has known. And he intends to keep it that way. He didn't start off in an orphanage, in fact, Li has never even stepped foot in an orphanage. He was adopted as a baby and for his whole life he thought that his adoptive parents were his real parents; until only a few months ago...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Li, go open!"  
  
A basketball was passed to Li and he caught it and flew down the court.  
  
"Shoot it!" the crowd roared.  
  
Li did a lay-up and scored 2 points, winning the game for his school team. The team huddled together and slapped each other's backs in congratulations and for a good game. Li was raised on some of his team-mates shoulders as player of the game.  
  
After the game the whole team went to the team captain's house who was Takashi Yamazaki; who was also Li's best friend. They celebrated until 9:30 p.m.; they had won the state championship, so they were very hyper and excited. It was the first time in twenty-two years that their school had won the state championship.  
  
The phone rang and Yamazaki picked it up. His smile diminished and was replaced with worry and concern. He told the person on the other line to hold on. He walked over to Li and whispered...  
  
"Li,..it's for you."  
  
  
  
Owari for now readers. Thank you for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed it. More chapters will come, but please review and tell me what ya think. Any grammar or plot tips are most welcome. Please review! Sayonara for now! ^_^ 


	3. Li's Past Revealed

Sorry it took me so long to update-I've had a lot of school work lately. I hope that you'll enjoy the story and please review!! ^-^  
  
*DISCLAIMER*: I DO NOT OWN CCS, CLAMP DOES!!!!!  
  
TRUE ORIGIONS  
  
~*BY: MITSUKAI*~  
  
*CHAPT:2: LI'S PAST REVEALED*  
  
THE STORY THUS FAR: ************************************************************** Li is from Hong Kong. Yes, he had parents, but they weren't his real parents; Li was adopted. This is something about his life that so far none of his school peers has known. And he intends to keep it that way. He didn't start off in an orphanage, in fact, Li has never even stepped foot in an orphanage. He was adopted as a baby (A/N: When he found out that he was adopted, he thought that he was adopted as a baby-until his parents told him the whole story-well, if after you read and something doesn't make sense-please leave a review and I'll see what I can do to correct my mistake.)and for his whole life he thought that his adoptive parents were his real parents; until only a few months ago...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Li, go open!"  
  
A basketball was passed to Li and he caught it and flew down the court.  
  
"Shoot it!" the crowd roared.  
  
Li did a lay-up and scored 2 points, winning the game for his school team. The team huddled together and slapped each other's backs in congratulations and for a good game. Li was raised on some of his team-mates shoulders as player of the game.  
  
After the game the whole team went to the team captain's house who was Takashi Yamazaki; who was also Li's best friend. They celebrated until 9:30 p.m.; they had won the state championship, so they were very hyper and excited. It was the first time in twenty-two years that their school had won the state championship.  
  
The phone rang and Yamazaki picked it up. His smile diminished and was replaced with worry and concern. He told the person on the other line to hold on. He walked over to Li and whispered...  
  
"Li,..it's for you." ************************************************************************  
  
TRUE ORIGIONS  
  
By: Mitsukai  
  
Chapter 2: Li's Past Revealed  
  
Li walked slowly towards Yamazaki and the phone reciever that he held dreading what he might find out. Yamazaki held out the phone to him and stepped away to give Li some privacy. Li held the reciever up to his ear....  
  
"H-Hello?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Is this Syaoran Li?"  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
"I' am calling from the Beijing Central Hospital. I have some bad news to tell you."  
  
Li felt like he was going to be told something very awful. "What kind of bad news?" he asked hesitantly; not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Your mother and father have been seriously injured in a car crash. I'm so sorry."  
  
Li stared at the wall in front of him, not believeing what was being said to him. Shock overcame him.'This cannot be happening!' he thought to himself. Not wanting to believe what he was hearing, he fell silent.  
  
"H-Hello? Li? Are you still there?"  
  
Li shook his head. "Yes, I'm still here."  
  
"Do you have someone with you that can drive you to the hospital? Your parents would like to see you."  
  
"Yes, someone can take me."  
  
"Good. And I recommend that you come as fast as you can."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be there in ten minuets."  
  
"I'm so sorry. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Li dropped the reciever in it's cradle and stared at the phone for a few seconds. Then he turned around to face Yamazaki.  
  
"Yamazaki, can your parents drive me somewhere?"  
  
"Yea. Let me go get them."  
  
"Thanks, and Yamazaki?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you come with me too?"  
  
"Sure." Yamazaki stared at his friend, full of sympathy. "Li, what's wrong? What just happened?"  
  
Syaoran remained silent for a moment, but then decided that his best friend is entitled to know the truth. "My-...my parents were just in a car crash. They are badly injured and are at the hospital." His voice quivered a bit and he sounded so sad, that Yamazaki laid his hand on Li's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure that they'll be okay." He tried to cheer his friend up.  
  
"No, I don't think so." He looked away, and then walked to the door. He opened it and stood to wait by the car.  
  
'I've never seen Li like this before. I hope that his parents don't die, I don't know how he would handle that.' Yamazaki said to himself. He then got his parents and were soon driving on main street. Li sat silently in the back of the small car next to Yamazaki.  
  
Yamazaki's dad stopped at a red light and turned around to look at Li. Li was staring out the window. "Li,..." He remained looking out the window. "...at what hospital are your parents?"  
  
It took Li a minuet to register his question. He continued to look out the window; as if by watching others outside in the world that it would make his situation disappear and become only a dream. "At Beijing Central." A tear formed at the edge of his eye, soundlessly it rolled down his cheek and he didn't bother to wipe it away.  
  
~* 15 Minuets Later*~  
  
"We'll be in the waiting room Li. We'll let you have some privacy. If you need us, you know where we are." Yamazaki's dad told Li before leaving Li in the hospital room with his parents.  
  
The room smelled of plastic and medical supplies and medicine. Li stood in the center of the large double bed room. Directly across from the door was a huge bay window, but it was a dark, grey sky that could be seen. No sun or clouds, only the cold greyness of the night and the erie moon to illuminate all. On the left wall were two hospital beds with shadows from the moon playing across the white sterilized sheets. Each bed contained a limp body. Li walked slowly and quietly over to the beds and stood in the space between them.  
  
'Oh, mom,...dad,..please don't die!!' He looked at them both. The bed sheets covered most of their bodies, so Li couldn't see the serious injuries that afflicted his parents. His dad's eyes slowly fluttered open and looked down upon Li.  
  
"Syaoran,... how was the game, son? I'm sorry... that we didn't make it." His voice was soft and weak.  
  
"We won." He paused and looked at his dad. "It's okay that you missed it, there will be other games."  
  
His dad looked down at him with eyes full of pain and sorrow. 'Son, I'm afraid that there won't be other games for me and your mother.' He reached out his hand to Li. "Syaoran, there is something that your mother and I need to talk to you about,..before we leave."  
  
On the other bed, Li's mother had already awakened and was watching her son. 'I'm so sorry to leave you like this Li.' She looked at her husband and nodded. She then patted her bed for Li to climb up on. Li sat on the bed and his mother wrapped her arms around him, protectively and lovingly, and rested her chin lightly on his head. His father continued to speak.  
  
"Um, Li,..this is so difficult for me to say, but you need to know the truth." He paused and took a deep breath. "Li we aren't your real parents." Li looked at him and found himself speechless. 'What was he talking about? Did he hit his head or something? Of course he's my father.'  
  
He continued. "We adopted you when you were six years old. We never told you, because we thought it unnecessary for you to know. We are sorry that we never told you before now."  
  
His mother loosened her grip, in case Li wanted to bolt away from them in pain and resentment. Instead, Li grabbed his mother's arms and pulled them tighter around himself. "I don't know what you are talking about. You are still my parents,...still my family."  
  
Syaoran's mother looked down at him, "Li, didn't you just hear your father? We aren't your biological parents." Her voice held pain and sorrow, how she wished that she was his real mother.  
  
"As far as I am concerned, you are my parents. You are the only family that I have ever known. All you have ever given me is love. You raised me. You are my parents." His mother smiled and hugged him. His father felt relieved that Li took it well, and that he didn't hate them.  
  
"There's more. Your real name is Syaoran Li, that was never changed. Our surname is Li also, so we didn't have to change yours, that was one reason why we were allowed to adopt you in the first place." Li nodded his head understandingly.  
  
"Did you get a chance to meet my parents?" Li looked at his father, then at his mother. Now that he knew, he wouldn't mind finding out about his real parents.  
  
His father looked at him sadly. "No son, I'm sorry we didn't get to meet with them. We were told that they had died when you were six, of unknown causes. That's why we adopted you when you were six years old. Your real parents had no other living relatives that could take you in, so they put you up for adoption."  
  
Li looked at his father, a hint of disapointment on his face, now he'll never know of his past. A thought just hit him, 'If I was adopted when I was six years old, that means that I should be able to remember my real parents, my past, and my heritage. Why can't I remember anything from before I was six?' "Dad, why can't I remember them?"  
  
His father's heart lurched when Li had called him dad, it was like a song to him; a word that he'll always treasure. "We are unsure of that. The woman at the adoption agency said that they had found you laying unconscience on a park bench. They guessed that you had hit your head and had formed a mild case of amnesia, that only time can heal. I'm sure that your memories of them will came back in time."  
  
Li nodded, all this news was a lot to take in at once. He was glad that he didn't have anything else to think about. As far as he could tell, his parents were fine, they were going to live. What's in the past is in the past, no use worrying or concerning yourself over it. He looked up at his mother's kind, gentle face. "Thank you. Thanks for telling me the truth." He gave her a smile.  
  
She smiled in return and gave him a squeeze, "We couldn't keep it from you any longer. You had to know. I'm just glad that your handling it so well."  
  
"I can handle it so well, 'cause I have you and dad here to help me." He smiled and rested his head against her chest, closing his eyes for a second to embrace the moment. He smelled the sweet scent of her perfume, she always wore the same one, but it fitted her; she wouldn't be the same without it.  
  
His dad smiled at the sight tof his only son, huddled in a loving hug with his mother, then he broke the silence of the moment. "As you know, we live in Hong Kong, you are from Beijing. At least that is where we found you. You are Chinese, there is no mistake about that. We tried to trace your lineage, but I'm afraid that Li has become a common name, so tracing got us no where. You memory is your only hope."  
  
Li nodded, he understood, but now he wanted to talk about something else. "What happened to you guys? The lady on the phone said that you had been in a car crash. I want to know what happened, the truth, no lies." His tone was serious, and for the rest of his life he would want to know the truth whenever he could.  
  
~*In The Waiting Room*~  
  
Takashi Yamazaki stood still for a second from his pacing the length of the waiting room. The clock in the background continued ticking, creating a rhythm for Yamazaki to pace with. The clock then struck the hour, 11:00. Li had been in the room with his parents for a little over an hour. At such a late hour, the waiting room was practically empty, save an elderly couple that sat in a far corner.  
  
Yamazaki's father could no longer stand his pacing, "Come sit down son, your constant movement is giving me and your mother a headache."  
  
Takashi walked over and took a seat across from his father. "I'm just worried. I hope that everything is okay."  
  
"Syaoran has been in there for over an hour, so everything must be fine. Now, it's late. Your staying up is not going to change the situation, so get some sleep. You'll find out what's happened in the morning, okay?"  
  
Yamazaki nodded and spreaded out on the chairs, creating a makeshift bed for himself. He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of his crossed arms.  
  
"We're all worried and concerned, son. We all care about the Li's." His father's voice was softer, and Yamazaki fell asleep with reassurred feelings.  
  
~*Back In The Hospital Room*~  
  
His mother looked down at him, sadness in her eyes, "A car did hit us. We were at a stop light, and we heard the screeching sound of tires. We looked up to see a small red corvette come flying around the bend. It ignored the red light, make a short turn,..and plowed into our front end." His mother's face tightened, the pain was still with her, just talking and thinking about it brought the images back to her. The fear when the car plowed into them.  
  
"That must have been scary." He hugged her, trying to ease his mother's pain.  
  
"Indeed, it was-is. We found out that it was a drunk driver that rammed into us." She shook her head. "He was just a boy too, 19 years old-the driver-he died on impact. What a sad way to end your life, and so young too."  
  
"He shouldn't have been drinking anyway! He's underage!" Li was upset to hear this, it troubled him.  
  
"We know son," he father interjected, "but some things can't be helped."  
  
Li nodded, but inside he knew that he would try and do anything to change an undiserable outcome-no matter what. It just wasn't fair, his parents shouldn't have to be in such pain.  
  
"Honey, we love you." His mother laid down in her bed, and brought Li down to rest beside her. He noticed that her voice was softer, more weak, but he thought it was only a result of fatigue and stress.  
  
"I know mom, I love you too. I love you dad."  
  
"I love you son, I'm so proud of you. You have made me so happy, just by calling you my son." He also then realized that his father's voice sounded the same-tired, strained. His father's eyelids began to close.  
  
"Good-night dad."  
  
"'Night Li. I love you, and I'll see you again soon." His father closed his eyes and his breathing eased, to Li it appeared that his father had fallen asleep.  
  
His mother lifted his face to look into her eyes, "You have been a trial to raise you know?" She smiled, she was only joking.  
  
Li laughed and smiled,"I know." His laugh was a wonderful melody to her.  
  
"I'm so proud of you. Your going to become a great man one day. I bet that you'll be popular with the girls." She smiled.  
  
"Mother!!" He blushed.  
  
She laughed. "Just you wait and see." She smiled and rested his head on the pillow by her chest, close to her heart. She pulled the sheet over him. "It's late, you should get some rest." Li nodded and closed his eyes. " I love you dear, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah." He had heard her say that a million times.  
  
"Always remember that." Her eyes then closed, and her breathing become softer and steadier.  
  
Li's own eye's were becoming heavy. He nestled into bed, next to his mom, who still had her arms wrapped around him. He held one of her arms and started to drift to sleep.  
  
"I love you both, I'm so glad that your both alright." He fell asleep with a smile of relief upon his lips. Only he didn't know yet that he had just fallen asleep in the arms of his dying mother. As well, that when he wakes up in the morning, he'll be waking up,..an orphan.  
That's it for now. ^_^ More will come. Please R & R and tell me what you think. Did it flow together alright? Is the plot okay? Please let me know! ^_^ Thanks for reading, I hope that you are enjoying it. 


End file.
